


It's no good

by SophiaAlexisRin



Series: Depeche Mode Songfics [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Broken Bones, Erik Has Feelings, Family Feels, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaAlexisRin/pseuds/SophiaAlexisRin
Summary: Peter knows he has a family, a dad (Who doesn't know he exists), a sister (Who's too young to care about him really, a twin and he knows that when he calls, one of them will come to help him.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Pietro Maximoff, Erik Lehnsherr & Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff
Series: Depeche Mode Songfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811824
Comments: 3
Kudos: 145





	It's no good

So Peter isn’t as stupid as people seem to think he is, he has the look he guesses of slouched shoulders and bright clothes that people label him as a nuisance and a disruptive influence in a classroom. But he’s not stupid. He knows Magneto, Erik is his father before his Aunt tells him and he knows that he really should let the man know. But he gets the grief, he understands that Erik is grieving for a family that was snatched away so he keeps his mouth shut tight. 

He knows his name isn’t Peter, that it's Pietro and that's what his Dad wanted him to be called, it doesn’t even come up at least with the X-Men. They never ask for ID or a name other than the one he gives them. It’s a good system too, they're all good people and they care even when they can't be bothered, their heroes. He’s glad he gets to stand with them, he's not quite a hero, not yet. Peter knows he could be there, he's just not quite there yet. 

But before all of the good stuff happens there is the Fight. He gives it a capital letter because that's what it deserves. Apocalypse is terrifying in the same way his Erik could be if he wanted to be. He’s always been faster than his enemy but Apocalypse traps him, brings the earth under his command and he's stuck. He understands then that this man could be a god and why people could worship him. The creature twists his arm, and he knows it's dislocated. But the creature's face splits into a grin and pain blooms from his untrapped leg, he can see Mystique as Psylocke still too far away to ever be effective and to help him. He knows he’s screaming, his voice pulled out of him. Apocalypse is lifting him, pulling his leg into the ground and his body away from it. He can feel his knee pop. 

_ "I'm going to take my time, I have all the time in the world, To make you mine. My child.  _

_ It is written in the stars above, The god's decree, You can run but you cannot hide.”  _

He knows he manages to grunt out a rather good retort about the fac that he’s not this creatures child and that he knows who his real dad is. But it’s very much less impressive by the fact he's gripped with fear and pretty sure there's blood coming out of his nose under the pressure of Apocalypses hands. 

“Siostro, Wanda, proszę.” He knows he's not calling out in English, but in the language, his mother taught him before she had left them with Auntie, their special language and the one he speaks with his sister, he can see Erik in his metal cage startle and turn to stare at him. He can feel the burn of his sister's presence coming. Her flight is a new skill and her control is lower than his, but sometimes when her emotions are high, she pulls something like this. Apocalypse senses her but doesn’t release him sneering at him and for a second he thinks she's going to be too late and he's going to die here before she can arrive. 

The air stills for a moment and there is a boom from above, as his sister appears crashing down onto the rubble across from them. Her jacket is the one he gave her last year for her birthday, with its red leather and coattails that made the both of them laugh, her hair is standing like static whipping away from her face and her eyes are red. Apocalypse turns but isn’t fast enough to stop her, crimson spirals out from her fist and pulls at him forcing him to his knees. But it releases the creatures hold on him and the ground holding his leg comes loose, he knows he won’t get far, but grabs Apocalypse before he can retaliate and his sister approaches. She fizzles her energy around him, and he begins to convulse in Peter's arms. 

“Mystique!” He shouts and she approaches, shedding the guise of their enemy and returning to herself. “Get the Professor or someone. Wendy and I can hold this for a little while but you need to work out a plan quickly before we lose him.” She runs off and his sister turns to face him. 

“Peter, why didn’t you call me earlier?”

“Busy, also I was only trying to speak to our dad. Introduce me and then you. Then we got kidnapped and stuff happened. Thought we had this handled. We did not.”

“Silly. Glad I got here in time then.” She grunts after a second, “He’s breaking out, slowly. But his mind is stronger than my telekinetic ability.”

Peter thinks for a moment, “The Professor is a high-level telekinetic,” He shouts as loud as he can over the building. “Professor, get into his head! We’ve got him down here. Wendy has him down if you can get into his head maybe we can beat him at his own game.”

______

Charles is already in Apocalypse’s head and Peters cry isn’t important. But he had been losing until recently, there had been a red glow overcoming his fake home, dousing the whole house in scarlet. But he knows it's kind, red, it feels warm and comforting and he feels more alive, he focuses and pulls power into him and releases it. Every voice he knows can hear and forces it into Apocalypse's head. He shares his power with the Red, (And Unknowingly Peter who is still holding tightly onto Apocalypse and Wendy and the two of them are trying to even the power between them. Even though they're both in pain.) Apocalypse falls, mind shattered and losing all control over his body and mind, turned into a shell. Charles knows he’s going to collapse but that he will be fine, he's got a mystery mutant to thank once he wakes up after all. 

________

Erik watches the two of them. The girl is incredibly powerful, her manipulation of Apocalypse astounding. But the boy he recognises, he is just as smart and clever, quick with words and with ability. He floats down slowly, to get close enough to both of them. Her hands are still encased in red and wrapped around the boy's arms. He looks at her face and releases. 

“You're my… I’m here for my family too.” 

Magda’s face looks back at him in the slope of her nose, and the shade of her eyes. The boy, knowing the face and wishes he had put two and two together when they first met, could have known his boy for ten years. He knows he cannot betray them and seeing Apocalypse so carelessly attempt to steal a mutant's powers makes him turn to resentment rather than loyalty. Apocalypse sinks backwards, as they slump to the side as well. They are both awake, blinking up at him blearily and he sees the boy's leg is still broken.

The girl startles, and glares at him, one arm raised as if to attack, and he knows what it must look like for him to be stood there, above them, metal he had controlled falling away violently. Crashing around them, she raises a hand weakly to him but he holds his hands up in mock surrender. Peter takes this slight standoff to groan and begin to turn over, leg looking horrifically mutilated and the girl seems to notice the damage almost at the same time as he does. He worries for a moment that the boy-Peter will never be able to run again, that he will never have the joy of using his powers ever again, that he would be a mutant with no access to his skill, the young girl leans over and rearranges the leg so it looks right. Peter whines the whole way through. Erik leans closer and takes a strip of metal from nearby to use as a splint, working silently. 

“Who are you?” The girl asks, he knows that she knows who he is, it's her petty rebellion and he aches fiercely at the fact he has missed his children, grown-up, and learned. 

“Erik, and who are you?” 

“Wendy, I’m Peter’s brother.” She falters over the name and he knows because all those years ago Magda and him and spoke in the middle of the night what they would call their kids. Pietro and Wanda. His children. Pietro is staring up at him and he looks like he has something to say but the air shifts as Apocalypse moves again and seems to gather himself up fully. Wendy gestures and he goes flying but the fight continues and Erik sheds his name, becomes Magneto and he rages. 

________

Returning to the mansion is quiet, Jane is exhausted, and the words that usually come from the speedster were mainly shared quietly with his sister who looked increasingly uncomfortable and as she would rather be anywhere else. Charles sighs from the bed they’ve laid him in and wonders where they managed to hide such a powerful mutant and why she hasn’t appeared in the cracks of the brickwork. She is an enigma, and he knows Peter well. He’s not as surprised as he should be though. She has a hand on her brother's cheek and he has his clasped around her knee but they're both smiling. Charles watches them for a moment more before turning to Erik who is looking at them with an expression he can only describe as forlorn. 

“Go to them, Erik. You want to and nothing is stopping you other than yourself.” There is no push to his words, he is too tired for niceties and kindness but Erik goes and he is greeted with tight smiles but open arms and Charles must admit that it is nice to see Erik smile so openly. 

He is with family after all.

_ I'm going to take my time _

_ I have all… _

**Author's Note:**

> So the song lyrics are the bits in italics, it's very different from the way the rest of the series is going to pan out I think but I couldn't get a whole song with the right vibe for this piece. I'm sad that the X-Men series never hand Wanda Maximoff at all. Imagine the power of Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch. So this short and sweet piece will have to do. Also, Magneto never finding out that Quicksilver is his son really annoyed me. IDK if he finds out in Dark Phoenix but I really hope he does.


End file.
